Fork
by Chasingyesterday
Summary: Now he was forced to choose; stay faithful to Tobi's memory of let Sasori in.


**I OWN NOTHING! MUWAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT XEMNAS!**

**-cough- Ahem, sorry. You can read now.**

Fork

Now he had to choose, stay faithful to Tobi's memory or let Sasori in. AU

The man before him was amazingly handsome. Flawless tanned skin, deep brown eyes, tousled red hair, and his trademark smirk. He stood in front of Deidara, half naked, revealing his toned chest, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Deidara, kneeling on the flood, gazed up at the man with anxious cerulean orbs. Strands of blonde hair escaped from his hightail, which he brushed behind his ear in an instant, turning away from his captor.

The room was well furnished for a prison, with a soft fluffy bed, an empty bureau, a desk with a few deskly objects, a lamp, and a elegant French door opening out onto a small balcony. At the time it was well after dusk, and night's shadows crept through the room.

"May I touch you?" The redhead whispered softly, almost pleadingly. Deidara gazed up at him. The younger being looked back at the man. He was in control. The older could only go as far in as Deidara let him. "You may touch me, Akasuna no Sasori, hmm." The redhead stroked the blonde's cheek lovingly.

Sasori moved closer, strong arms encircling the slender blonde. His chin rested on the smaller's head as he tenderly petted the young man. Tears sprung into the blonde's aqua eyes. Sasori recoiled like he'd been burned off. He stood and gave Deidara a somber glance before turning around and leaving. Right before he left, Deidara could have sworn he whispered 'I love you'. More tears sprang to his eyes.

Oh Tobi . . . Tobi I'm so sorry . . .

This was . . . it was all no one's fault. . .

His lover was killed by a jealous demon who kidnapped him at the cost of his life.

"I love you Deidara. I always have . . . Since I first saw you . . . It's funny isn't it . . . How we always want what we know we can never have . . . You have a pure soul-"

"I'm not pure in any way, yeah."

"Oh but you are Deidara, and as a pure soul, you cannot be harmed by a demon such as I. Only with your permission can I hold you, touch you, love you close . . ."

If Sasori went too far Dei could send him away just be rejecting him. This action always left angry red welts, burns, on Sasori's skin. Seeing them, even if they healed in a few days, it still filled the blonde with guilt.

Tobi, why me?

_"You're so beautiful Dei . . . I swear you were an angel fallen from his heavenly cradle at birth . . . you're too pretty to live in this world of woe . . ."_

Tobi . . . More tears spilled from his eyes. Why?

_Because you are pure, Deidara._

*

Hours faded to days, days bled into weeks, and weeks blurred, becoming months. Deidara remained alone in the room, Sasori visiting faithfully each day, promptly at dusk.

"May I touch you Deidara?"

Always the very same question, sometimes he would answer no. The redhead would leave without a word, leaving Deidara alone with his tangled thoughts.

"Please un. . ."

Sasori looked surprised. The blonde had never asked, only agreed. Tears pooled in the crystal blue eyes, and Deidara bowed his head with grief.

Warm . . . rough . . . Damp. Sasori held his human close as he licked the salty tears away. "I promise . . . I will never . . . never hurt you . . . I will love you always . . . Never, Deidara . . . I will never leave you . . . I love you . . ." The startling clap of thunder made the younger male jump. Tan fingers clutched the thin fabric of the demon's shirt. Deidara pressed himself close to the firm chest of the demon.

"I just want . . ." Deidara began. Sasori lifted up his chin, "Yes?" The blonde yanked out of the demon's grip and stood. "Why did you kill him yeah?"

"Envy."

Anger, plain as day, lit up cerulean orbs as the redhead received their cold gaze. "If you truly loved me, you would let me be happy un!" Sasori grimaced. "You're right . . . But I don't care. He's only a mere human, there are, and will be, millions more . . . and you're **MINE**." Deidara recoiled like he'd encountered a foul odor. "I don't belong to you!" He yelled, blue eyes blazing, "I don't belong to anyone, yeah!"

Sasori's face became clouded. He stood silently and turned to the door. "No you're not! I'm not finished yet, hmm!" The blonde growled, grabbing his wrist. The redhead hissed and jerked his hand away. Seeing the ugly burns he'd left banished all of Deidara's fury to a far corner of his mind, fury he would leave there and forget about. "I . . . I'm sorry . . ." He murmured softly. "I didn't mean too, un . . ."

Droplets splash on the smooth wood floor. "S-Sasori . . ." The man froze at the sound of his name. He turned around slowly to face the young blonde. "I-I . . ." Deidara bowed his head. He had nothing to say. Nothing at all.

-:-

Agony, pain . . .

"Deidara!"

The young blonde woke with a scream. The redheaded demon was at his side in an instant. "Deidara!"

"Tobi!" Deidara cried out. Sasori faltered. "I see." He murmured, head bowed.

"S-Sasori?" The evil being turned at the sound of his name. "What . . . what happened? How did . . . . how did you become a demon, hmm?" Deidara's face bore curiosity and fear, a mix he had never seen before. "I committed a great sin and was punished for eternity . . ." "Sin . . . ." Deidara's mind ran through the Seven Deadly Sins, what he was most definitely talking about. Lust, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Pride.

Sasori was neither lazy nor greedy. Gluttony and Pride were a no. That left Envy, Lust and Wrath. Sasori had killed Tobi because of

"Envy."

"You're as clever, I see, as you are beautiful." Sasori answered calmly. Deidara balled his hands into fists. Envious demon . . . . Deidara ran. He threw the balcony door open and jumped.

Sasori caught him. "Let me go un!" Deidara screamed. "NO!" Sasori roared. Anger coursed through the blonde's veins, "Let. Me. Go, hmm!" Sasori held firm.

_Deidara . . . He's in tremendous pain . . . He could let go at any time at his leisure . . ._

"T-Tobi?!" Deidara choked out the whisper.

_Deidara . . . stop . . . he loves you . . . with all his being. Let him in . . ._

"But-"

_Do you remember, Deidara? Do you remember when Sasori spoke of humans? How there is and always will be millions of them? He has no interest in them . . . only you . . . Deidara I don't want you to die . . . Live Deidara, live and be happy . . . . . . It was my time to go . . . . I've accepted it, you should as well . . . . . I'm not coming back Deidara . . . . No amount of tears will change that . . . Life and true art are fleeting . . . like you always said . . . . . . Good-bye Deidara . . . ._

_Have a good life . . . ._

Deidara's tone was soft and shaken, but the words he uttered were strong and clear. "Sasori . . . I'm sorry yeah." A brief, but genuine smile overtook the demon's features as he pulled the blonde back up. "I love you Deidara." His voice was serene. Deidara threw his arms around Sasori's neck.

"Me too, un."

~*~

**Review and I will love you forever.**


End file.
